Young
"Young & Secret" is the seventh episode in Season 1 of Young & Hungry.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3717320/?ref_=ttep_ep7 It aired on ABC Family on August 6, 2014. Plot In the episode, “Young & Secret,” hoping to keep their relationship a secret, Gabi convinces Cooper to pretend he already has a girlfriend – Sofia. But when Caroline and Sofia click, and the fake couple becomes very real friends with Josh and Caroline – Gabi has to keep her jealousy in check. Meanwhile, Elliot and Yolanda decide to go on a juice fast together. Episode Summary The episode started with Cooper and Josh in Josh's office at his apartment. Josh appologise to Cooper that he can't be in a more modern office. Cooper then told him in an sarcastic way yeah it's not perfect great view, wifi working toilets and then Gabi came and she offered a burger and then he said that's it I quit. Joking actually. Josh told Cooper to wait till he trie Gabi's waffle fries. Gabi then added with her secret recipe ketchup. Cooper aasked her what's the secret and she told him that it's store bought. Then she spilled ketchup on Cooper on purpose and then she grabbed him and she made an excuse to Josh that she now has to clean it off. At the laundry room Cooper told Gabi that he doesn't even care about the shirt and that he find it in the dumbster and then she grabbed him and kissed him. Then Cooper smiled and he said that he sees what she's doing. He then told her to spill some on his pants. Then they kissed again. Gabi told Cooper that she feels kind of bad to sneak behind Josh's back but it's also kind of hot. He asked what about the stain and then he asked her to get the shirt of but she told him if he does that they'll never get out of the laundry room. In the living room Yolanda and Elliot were talking about their diet with this weir juices. Then they drenk the juice called morning maddnes and they wondered why but then Yolanda said that she sees why and she ran to the bathroom and Elliot laughed but then he also ran into the bathroom. Josh then came and asked ELliot to talk but Elliot told him that they'll talk later. Cooper and Gabi came out of the laundry room and Gabi asked Cooper if they'll see each other at her place and he said yes. Josh then heard them and asked them why is Cooper coming to her place. Then Josh asked them if the're dating and Gabi said that no that they would never do that behind his back. Gabi then lied that Cooper is coming to see Sofia. Josh hig fived him for dating her. Then he made a preposition that they should have dinner with him and Caroline. Gabi and Cooper agreed. Later on Sofia was in the living room listening to the radio and trying to win tickets for the Lord concert. Gabi and Cooper were coming back home. Gabi comfoted him that he has nothing to worry about and that Sofia will agree. But when they came in and they saw her angry because she didn't get the tickets she told him that maybe he has something to worry about. She told Gabi that she was talking to the radio and that she tried to win Lorde tickets all day. Gabi then told her that her making an amazing dinner tomorow night will make her feel better. Sofia then asked what did she do. And Gabi told her that why does everything nice she wants to do mean she's done something bad. Sofia asked then if she did do anything bad and Gabi told her that she did. She told her she's pretty and that no wonder Cooper wants to take her to the date tommorow night. Gabi then explained that Josh almost caught them and she covered that he was with her. Cooper said at first he thought it was a bad idea but now it's horendes. Gabi then started to onvince Sofia to do it because she didn't want to do it and thenSofia agreed. The next evening Elliot and Yolanda were looking at Gabi what has she made for the dinner and they smeled it because they wanted to eat it but they kind of stopped themselfs. Sofia, Cooper, Josh and Caroline came from the terace with their drinks and they were quite and they were not having fun. Gabi then came with the food and tried to make thing less awkward and she asked if Sofia told them that she got promoted at work. Sofia mentioned where she works and Caroline got surprised and she said that that's her godfather. Sofia got surprised and then they started talking. Later on they were all sittin at the dinning table and they were laughing. Gabi called Sofia and she once again told her the plan of a break up. Sofia got back to the table and she got a message which was supposed to be the reason of Cooper and Sofia's break up but Sofia ignored it and she talked to Caroline about the Lorde. At Gabi's apartment she was making some angry food. Sofia came back home and she asked Gabi if she's angry baking. Then she said goodnight and she wanted to go but Gabi stopped her and asked her if she's gonna be able to sleep after betraying her best friend. Sofia and Gabi started to argue how Sofia didn't break up with Cooper and how Gabi pushed Sofia to lie and then Sofia left and she didn'0t come back. The next day at work Gabi was upset and Josh asked her if she's okay. Gabi told him not really and then she told him that Sofia didn't come last night home and she's worried where she is but then she came downstairs with Caroline. Then Caroline invited Sofia for a breakfast and Gabi asked Sofia what's going on and Caroline told her that there's no need to whisper and that Sofia told her she broke up with Cooper. Later on Elliot and Yolanda told each other why are on a diet. At the laundry room Cooper told Gabi that it's her fault that she and Sofia are argueing and that she pushed her to lie. Then Cooper broke up with Gabi and she was upset. Later on Gabi told Josh that she was actually dating Cooper and that now she's fighting with Sofia. Josh first got mad but then tried to help her. The next day Caroline and Josh took Sofia to see the Lorde concert. They were in a limo. Caroline asked Sofia to take a photo of her and Josh and Sofia did grab the phone but Josh then got a messaage from Gabi and she find out that she broke up with Cooper. SOfia left to get to Gabi. While Caroline and Josh had a limo sex. Back at Josh's apartment Elliot and Yolanda were weighting theirself and they didn't lose a pund. Elliot's friend then came and they were in an awfal shape then they went on a dinner. On the end Sofia and Gabi appologise to each other and they became friends again. Caroline then came over and when she saw where they live she fastly left and said no no no. Cast Main cast *Emily Osment as Gabi Diamond *Jonathan Sadowski as Josh Kaminski *Rex Lee as Elliot Park *Aimee Carrero as Sofia Rodriguez *Kym Whitley as Yolanda Recurring cast *Mallory Jensen as Caroline Huntington Guest cast *Jesse McCartney as Cooperhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt3717320/?ref_=ttep_ep7 *Malcolm Devine as Fat Guy *Brad Abrell as Radio anouncer (voice) *Shawn Parikh as Amir Trivia *Gabi tried to keep her and Cooper's relationship as a secret. *Hunger Games gets mentioned for the second time. *Sofia and Gabi have their first fight. *Caroline and Sofia become friends. *Cooper and Gabi broke up. *We learn that Sofia is a huge Lorde fan. *Elliot and Yolanda try to lose weight. *Notebook gets mentioned. *We learn Yolanda has an ex husband. *Elliot was in a dance crew. *Caroline comes to Sofia and Gabi's apartment for the first time. *Elliot lose none pounds Yolanda lose 5 pounds. *Gabi reveals to Josh that she was actually dating Cooper. Dishes #Cheese burgers on pretzel breads with a ketchup. #Stuffed mushrooms with garlic, eggplant and parmesan. #Cupcakes #Toast #Chinese chicken salad with ridicio fresh slices and crispy wantones #Cake Production *Filming for this episode started on June 2, 2014. *Filming for this episode ended on June 6, 2014.https://twitter.com/Jess_Rhoades/status/475130694738276352 *From the pictures on the flyers for filming this episode you can see that Caroline (Josh's girlfriend's) last name is Huntington. *Second episode with two writers. Featured music *CM French (Theme song) Quotes Promo & Sneak Peeks Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional= mn.jpg mnm.jpg mnmn.jpg mnmnm.jpg mnmnmn.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= ep7.jpg ep77.jpg ep777.jpg ep7777.jpg ep77777.jpg Young&secret.jpg ep87.jpg ep78.jpg |-|Screencaps= References Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Category:Aired Episodes